


Every Inch of You is Perfect (from the Bottom to the Top)

by winter__child (Park_Noodle)



Series: LJ/AFF Reposts [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lame dick jokes, slight praise kink, very slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Noodle/pseuds/winter__child
Summary: Chanyeol has put on weight but Baekhyun doesn’t care and intends to prove it.[LJ repost - originally posted 2015-08-11]





	Every Inch of You is Perfect (from the Bottom to the Top)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'All about that bass' by Meghan Trainor.

_Do I look fat? Oh my God, I’m fat._

It should be embarrassing to be interrupted in the middle of fingering your bare stomach in front of the bathroom mirror, the hem of your shirt tucked between your chest and chin, thus enhancing the thin – albeit existing – layer of fat there, and looking like a complete fool to the rest of the world. But then again, it’s Baekhyun who’s barging in unannounced, and Baekhyun has seen and studied every inch of Chanyeol’s body, knows it like the back of his hand, so the rest of the world can go fuck themselves for all he cares.

“Jesus, what the fuck are you doing?” Baekhyun pipes in, his tone a mixture of alarmed and amused.

Chanyeol barely registers Baekhyun walking in on him playing with the too soft area of skin – and _fat_ – surrounding his belly-button. “Would you mind closing that door? I’m in the middle of important business here.”

“As in fondling your own stomach?” Baekhyun deadpans, shutting the door (and locking it) behind him.

“Yes,” Chanyeol answers the rhetorical question as he’s rolling a layer of skin – or is it fat? – up and down between his fingers. “I look fat, don’t I? Please be honest.”

“ _Obese_ ,” Baekhyun answers mock-seriously. “I’m surprised you’re still able to see your prick when you pee.”

“I can still see the tip, because it’s so long.”

Baekhyun slaps the back of Chanyeol’s head, making him drop his shirt back over his stomach. “What the—Chanyeol, your dick jokes are tasteless!”

“But my dick isn’t. And you started it,” Chanyeol says, chuckling loudly and turning to Baekhyun who’s fake-gagging.

“Ew, gross…”

“But seriously, though, do you think I’m fat?” Chanyeol asks, hoping he’s not sounding too desperate.

“Are you fishing for compliments, you overgrown, dumb puppy?” Baekhyun stabs his pointer finger between Chanyeol’s eyebrows. It kinda hurts. “And take that frown off your face; it’s not helping the beaten puppy look.”

Chanyeol takes a few steps back, pouting. Baekhyun gives him his best I’m-not-impressed look. “I’ve been putting on weight lately…”

“And…?” Baekhyun asks, and then he gasps dramatically, slapping his hand on his mouth. “No—don’t tell me! You’re pregnant!” He snaps his fingers in Chanyeol’s face! “I _knew_ it!”

“Baekhyun—”

“I’ll take responsibility.” Baekhyun says gravely. “After all, I’m the one who implanted my seeds in you...”

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol whispers-shouts. “Stop it, please,” then he lowers his voice, which is a bit of a feat for someone who doesn’t know what ‘quiet’ means. “I’m a little self-conscious, now that Minseok-hyung and you are working out. I’m not confident in my body anymore.”

“Aw, poor thing,” Baekhyun coos, grabbing Chanyeol’s semblance of a double-chin and shaking it. Chanyeol jerks away, discontent with Baekhyun not taking him seriously. “It’s so _not_ like you, honestly. Where’s EXO’s visual gone?”

Chanyeol sighs and looks away, lips drawing a thin, annoyed line.

“If you’re feeling bad about it, you should come to the gym with us instead of stuffing your face with fried chicken with Sehun. You know the kid doesn’t put on a gram, which isn’t your case, apparently.”

There’s no venom in Baekhyun’s words, but Chanyeol can’t help feeling a bit hurt. “That’s not nice…” he mumbles, not looking at Baekhyun.

Suddenly, Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s head with both hands and forces him to look him in the eye. “That was a _joke_ , Chanyeol,” he says, dead-serious, this time. “And, listen – don’t let people dictate how you should look. They’ve been saying I look like a woman, a _Barbie doll_ , for God’s sake! But I don’t care. I wasn’t satisfied with my skinny look, that’s why I’m hitting the gym right now, so that I don’t feel self-conscious. And there’s still a long way to go before I reach my goal. And it’s the same for you. You put on weight, so what? If you don’t like it, leave your share of chicken to Jongin and do crunches!” He smiles, and then relocates his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders, his fingers playing with the short hair on Chanyeol’s nape. “And it doesn’t matter if you’re skinny of chubby, you’ll always look the best to me. As long as you’re healthy and happy with your body, I’m happy.”

It’s annoying, how Baekhyun’s eyes reduce to two little crescent-shaped slits when he grins, because it makes Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat, _every single damned time_. He can’t resist taking Baekhyun’s nape into his hand and pulling him in, crashing their lips together. Baekhyun is quick to respond, licking away at Chanyeol’s lips, forcing his tongue in and _ravishing_ his mouth. Baekhyun is rough and straight-forward in everything he does, why would it be different when it comes to kissing? “Thanks,” Chanyeol chances when they break apart for air.

“Don’t mention it,” Baekhyun answers right away, resuming his assault on Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol doesn’t mind Baekhyun being in control; it’s been a constant in their dynamics, since the first time they hooked up until now, Baekhyun’s had the upper hand and Chanyeol is perfectly okay with it.

He takes advantage of the fact that Baekhyun isn’t hogging his mouth in favour of kissing his jaw to say, “But I’m heavier than I’ve ever been…”

Baekhyun doesn’t even reply – he just drops to his knees and lifts Chanyeol’s shirt up to face his stomach. “Let’s see that,” he says and shakes Chanyeol’s shirt. “Off!” he orders and he even has the nerve to look slightly annoyed. Chanyeol complies nonetheless. Now he’s standing in his sweat pants, against the bathroom sink with Baekhyun on his knees, and he feels his crotch area tingle just at the sight.

Baekhyun presses a finger to the flesh next to Chanyeol’s belly button. He tilts his head to the side. “It’s soft, which is nice,” he states, “But you can clearly feel there’s some muscle hidden behind _all that fat_ ,” he chuckles at his (lame) joke and this time, Chanyeol laughs too. Baekhyun removes his finger and replaces it with his lips, and starts kissing and licking Chanyeol’s stomach. The sensation has Chanyeol sighing in pleasure, and leaning a bit more against the sink behind him. When Baekhyun’s tongue stops at the hem his belly-button and dips in it, Chanyeol groans in surprise – _good_ surprise. Baekhyun grips at his side with one hand and palms at Chanyeol’s growing erection with the other. “If you were all ripped, I wouldn’t be able to do that,” Baekhyun whispers against Chanyeol’s skin, then sucks at it hard, so that Chanyeol’s sure it’ll leave a bruise next to his navel. He doesn’t care; it feels too good to ever think of making it stop.

“Ah…ah! Baekhyun—”

“What, doesn’t it feel good?”

“Yes, it does…but I don’t want to cream my pants…”

Baekhyun smirks, then, “You don’t?” he says as he pulls down Chanyeol’s sweat pants along with his boxers in one swift motion. He’s standing at half-mast already for Baekhyun to admire. “This one’s pretty thick,” Baekhyun chuckles as he brings Chanyeol to full hardness in a few, expert strokes, “but it’s a good thing, if I’m not mistaken.” He gives a few licks to the tip, before suckling at it – Chanyeol hisses. “Nothing to be self-conscious about.” The next thing Chanyeol knows, Baekhyun is taking him in his mouth as deep as he can, pumping what he can’t reach. Chanyeol’s hands find purchase in Baekhyun’s hair in a natural, well-oiled motion, and he runs his fingers through his blond, fine strands, pulling from time to time when Baekhyun’s a bit rough on the sucking. When Baekhyun’s fingers start teasing his balls, Chanyeol gasps and clasps a hand to his mouth, to try and keep it as low as possible. He doesn’t want to wake up the entire dorm. He’s panting now, muffling his groans as best he can, as Baekhyun hums around him.

“Baek-Baekhyun—I’m—”

Baekhyun releases him with a wet ‘pop’, right on time. He knows Chanyeol so well. “Can you hold it back a little longer?” he asks, blowing at the tip. Chanyeol moans but nods, “Yeah, but don’t tease too much.”

“Alright. Turn around.” Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol obeys without even thinking. “If it can reassure you, you didn’t gain anything in the ass department,” Baekhyun states – Chanyeol can _hear_ the fond smile in his voice. Baekhyun taps at Chanyeol’s ass cheek gently, “Now, bend over.”

They’ve been having this strange, unnamed thing between them that Chanyeol can’t explain, but whenever they’re getting intimate and Baekhyun orders something, Chanyeol goes all auto-pilot and does it, without asking or thinking. Maybe it’s because he knows he’s safe, but he’s sure of one thing: he likes it when Baekhyun is satisfied. So he does whatever Baekhyun wants him to do. Because happy Baekhyun means happy Chanyeol. Simple as that.

“Lube,” Baekhyun all but groans, arousal seeping through the hoarseness of his voice. Chanyeol fumbles in the drawer, swiftly retrieves it and hands it to Baekhyun along with a condom. Stretching is a quick affair, for Chanyeol is used to prepping himself in the shower to be ready for Baekhyun anytime. Baekhyun is very needy when he’s horny, and Chanyeol knows he’s horny right now – all monosyllables and short, breathless grunts.

When Baekhyun enters him, he moans loudly. Baekhyun’s never been careful of the noise he produces, especially at times like this, when he’s sheathed deep in Chanyeol, probably on the brink of insanity but still not moving. “I’m ready, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol breathes out, “I’m always ready for you.”

“You’re so hot, so hot! Ah!” Baekhyun cries as he starts moving, rough and fast, just as Chanyeol likes it. Baekhyun’s hand grips at Chanyeol’s side and squeezes there, possessive. “I like being able to grab you.” With his other hand, he pulls at Chanyeol’s hair and tilts his head backwards. He sucks a mark on his neck, biting, licking and kissing it better. “Look at you!” he whispers with authority into Chanyeol’s ear. Chanyeol looks at his reflexion in the mirror, flushed chest heaving, sweat glistening on his forehead and temples, pooling in the dip of his collarbones, as Baekhyun keeps thrusting into him, relentless. Baekhyun’s reflexion over his shoulder stares at him, eyes dark and full of lust, assertive but also fond, looking for something from Chanyeol. “You’re so handsome, so manly,” Chanyeol moans louder at the compliment, as Baekhyun nips slightly at the shell of his ear. Baekhyun’s hips are faster, if possible – Baekhyun’s grunting, groaning against Chanyeol’s shoulder, frantic and messy, breaking his rhythm but keeping it deep, deep, so _deep_ Chanyeol’s about to lose his mind.

But then Baekhyun’s reflexion catches Chanyeol’s and peers and it’s like time stops. “I’m jealous…ah… because your body’s so sexy you can wear pretty much anything. Ah…ah! Chanyeol… I’m jealous, but… but I’m also glad because this hot piece of ass is mine…ah… mine!” Now, it’s erratic, but Chanyeol’s never been that aroused before. He revels in the praise as Baekhyun keeps messily pistonning him. He’s close, so close. “Chanyeol, Chanyeol…ah! Chanyeol, touch yourself, please yourself!”

And Chanyeol does, a few flicks of his wrist have him coming apart, moaning, and spurting on his hand, stomach and the ceramic of the sink. Baekhyun’s hips stutter behind him, and he groans breathlessly as his thighs slap Chanyeol’s a last time before he pulls out and collapses all over Chanyeol’s back. It’s uncomfortable, sticky and a bit gross, but neither Chanyeol nor Baekhyun move an inch for several minutes, as they’re trying to catch their breath.

Finally, Baekhyun peels himself off of Chanyeol’s back and reaches around him, smearing come on his stomach. Chanyeol winces but does nothing to clean their mess. He’s okay with staying like that just a few moments longer.

“Scratch what I’ve said earlier,” Baekhyun says with that annoying, smug look on his face. Chanyeol knows he’s up to no good. “You look the _very best_ when you’re covered in come.” He kisses Chanyeol's nape and slaps his ass.

“You know you’re disgusting, right?” Chanyeol mumbles, though he’s incapable of holding back a smile.

“You love me for it!” He’s _awfully_ smug, now.

And Chanyeol doesn’t reply. Because he probably does.

 


End file.
